Athlete's Heart
My 1st Episode Idea, thanks to FirstDrellSpectre for Title suggestion, picture drawn by me. Hope you enjoy it! (The Story begins at Saturday at the end of a Football match where The Royal Woods Roosters won against The Hazeltucky Hockers) Lynn - What a match! Margo - Yeah, we nearly lost it, but as always you saved us. Lynn - Thanks, but do you need to tell me every single time, when I save your butts. Margo - Yes, is that a problem to you? Lynn - No, just noticed that. talking, Lynn bumps to a boy Boy - Ouch! Lynn - Ouch! Hey, pay attention where you-- she stops talking and admires the boy Boy - Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, here let me help you up. boy helps Lynn up Margo - Wait a minute, aren't you the new player from the Royal Woods Roosters boys Team? Boy - Yes I am, my name is Michael by the way. Margo - My name is Margo and this is Lynn. Lynn - blushing Hi... Michael - Wait, you're Lynn Loud, that everyone talks about in sports? Lynn - Yes... Michael - Wow, so nice to meet you, you know you inspired me to become a player. Lynn and Margo - Really? Michael - Yes, hey could we hang out sometime, I would love it if you could tell me some of your tricks. How about Gus' Games and Grub? Lynn - blushing Well, uh... Margo - She accepts it. Michael - Great, I'll pick ya at 6:30 PM Sunday, see ya! goes away, after that, Lynn turns to Margo and says angrily Lynn - What have you done!? Margo - Lynn, you can't lie, you like him don't you? Lynn - No... Margo - Oh... Lynn - I love him! Margo - Well that's out of character. Lynn - I can't believe that I'm going to my first date! Wait a minute, I don't know what to do! Margo - Well why do you have 10 siblings, they can surely give you some advice. Lynn - Of course! Thanks Margo. Margo - You're welcome. the Loud House, Lynn enters the house Lynn - Hm... Which sister could help me, hm... What about Lori. Lori - Something to say Lynn? Lynn - Well, uh... Lori - Well save it for later, I have literally a date with Bobby and I'm already late! left the house Lynn - Hm, no one of my sisters knows about dates except for Lori... and Lincoln! Lincolns room Lincoln - So Lynn, the one that tried to help me become a better football player and the one that got a date for the Sadie Hawkins Dance for me, but also the one that bullies me, like I don't know, EVERYDAY, wants my help? Lynn - Yeeeeees... Lincoln - My answer is... I would love to help you! Lynn - Really, great! But why? Lincoln - Well Lynn, you're actually are one of the first sisters that asks advice from me. That is a great moment for me. Lynn - Great to know it. Lincoln - But I need some help. out phone Lincoln - I will call Clyde. Lynn - What does he know about dates? Lincoln - Good point... Then I'll call Ronnie Anne. calls Ronnie Anne Ronnie Anne - Hi Linc. Lincoln - Hi Ronnie, I need some help, could you come over to my house as fast as possible. Ronnie Anne - Why? Lincoln - Someone needs "advice" from us. Ronnie Anne - I'll be their in a minute, bye Linc. Lincoln - Bye. Lynn - How can you and Ronnie Anne help me with the advice. Lincoln - You'll see... stairs, the Door knocks Lola - I'm going! Lana - No, I'm going there! pushes Lola away Lola - Hey! opens the door Ronnie Anne - Hi Lana, is Lincoln and Lynn here? Lincoln - Right here! Lynn - Me too! from upstairs Lincoln - Thank you for coming. Lynn - Yeah, thanks! stands up Lola - Wait, why is she here? Lynn - Personal business... you wouldn't understand. Lana '''- Well I lost interest. goes upstairs '''Lincoln - Well now excuse us, pageant queen, we have unfinished business to do. goes to his room with Lynn and Ronnie Anne Lola - I don't know what their doing, but I'm gonna find out... after I eat something, trying to know about something makes me always hungry. at Lincolns room Lincoln - Okay, it's time to put operation give advice to Lynn on the date so she can have the best night ever and also think of a shorter name for this operation... into action. Okay Lynn, before we start helping you with the "advice", how is the... what's his name again? Lynn - angrily and slowly Michael... Ronnie Anne - Okay... so how is he? Lynn - He's like... my soulmate. and Ronnie Anne look at each other Lincoln '''- Interesting... back to Lynn What does he like? '''Lynn - Well, the only thing that I know, is that he likes sports. Ronnie Anne - Great, I think that is enough. Lincoln - Maybe... Is there other information that we should know? Lynn - No, that's everything. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne - Okay! Lets go to the real business! go out of Lincolns room and go to the living room, while Lola was hidden an heard their conversation Lola - Oh, looks like she has a crush on a boy named Michael, this is getting even more interesting, each second of it... the living room Lincoln - Well, Lynn first we need to know where your going with Michael. Lynn - To Gus' Games and Grub. Ronnie Anne - I love that place! Lincoln - Me too! and Ronnie Anne high-five each other Lynn - Could we proceed. Lincoln - Oh yes, sorry. So first I think we should do something with your attitude. Lynn - angrily Is my attitude that bad! Ronnie Anne - No, what he means is we got to improve your attitude, not change it. Lynn - Okay, that's better. the dining room Lincoln - Okay, what do you think, what you should do while eating. Lynn - Not talking... Lincoln - Yes, that too, but what else. Lynn - Well, uh... Ronnie Anne - '''You don't ignore him! '''Lynn - Dang it, I was going to say that! Lincoln - Yeah right, well if he doesn't start any kind of conversation, then you should start it. Lynn - Like what? Lola - hidden Yeah, like what? Lincoln - I don't know, what about sports? Lola - and thinks No, you should ask things about him! Lynn - Well, I could maybe ask him why he got to sports, except because of me. Lola - thinks Well, that works too. Ronnie Anne - That could work, now except for sports, what could you else talk about? Lynn - Well, uh... How about myself. Lincoln - That's not a good idea, you should ask about him, not talk about yourself, unless he asks something from you. Lynn - Got it. the living room Lincoln - Okay Lynn, now that we talked about how you should act in table, we got to know if you want to go elsewhere. Lynn - Well, uh... I think that's the only place I want to go. Ronnie Anne - That makes it easier, now if that part is over, you got to say what you fell for him. Lynn - What!? I'm not doing that, I will just blush trying to do that... Lola - Well how will you show him how you feel for him. All three - Lola, what are you doing here? Lola - I heard and observed everything and I would like to help. Lynn - How can we trust you! Lola - I thought I already earned your trust. Lincoln - Well thats true, I don't know Lynn, Lola could really help us, after all she is a pageant queen. Lynn - Fine, but not more help or else it will get too confused. Lola - Thanks Lynn! rest of the day Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Lola helped Lynn to prepare herself was 7:30 PM at the Loud house Ronnie Anne - It's 7:30 PM, I need to go home. Lynn and Lola - Bye Ronnie Anne! Lincoln - Bye Ronnie Ronnie Anne - Bye Lynn and Lola, bye Linc. away and closes door Lynn - Do you think Im ready? Lola - Of course you are. Lincoln - You just got to believe! Lynn - Okay, tomorrow is the day! 6:15 PM at the Loud house, All three helpers and Lynn are getting ready Lincoln - Okay Lynn, this is it, this is your time to shine! Lola - Yeah, show him that your the special one! Ronnie Anne - Show him that your the perfect one! Lynn - Guys thanks, but it's 6:20 PM, we still got some time. Lola - Here, a hidden microphone and receiver. Ronnie Anne - With it we can help you at the date. Lincoln - We are gonna be hidden so Michael can't see us. Lynn - Thanks a lot guys, you're just the best! All three - Aw... Thanks! 6:30 PM, the door knocks, Lynn opens the door Michael - Hi Lynn! Lynn - not to blush Hi Michael. Michael - I didn't know you had visitors. Hello, my name is Michael. Lincoln - Oh, we're not visitors, the only visitor here is this girl, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne - Hi Michael. Lincoln - I'm Lincoln, the only brother in this house and this is Lola one of the younger sisters. Lola - Hi Michael! Michael - Hi to everyone again. But were are the rest of the sisters? Lola - In there rooms. Michael - Well could stay here, I would like to know your sisters better. But we could do that in another day if you want. Lynn - The second option. Michael - Great, so let's go! Lynn - Right behind you. of them leave the house and go to Gus' Games and Grub Lincoln - Okay, we're going in a few minutes too, so, are you both ready too. Both - Yes! three of them leave the house, Lana appears from upstairs Lana - I'm still not interested. Gus' Games and Grub, the three are hidden Lincoln - Okay, we're sitting here, so Michael cant see us. Lola - Lincoln... Lincoln - Yes? Lola - I'm hungry, can I have a hamburger. Ronnie Anne - Can I have one too. Lincoln - What? No, were here to help Lynn not to... stomach growls Ronnie Anne - I think your stomach has other plans. Lincoln - Okay fine! Good thing that we're here first, they're still talking out there. Lola - So why don't we hear their conversation, we have the receiver. Lincoln - We only help her while they're in the restaurant. Lola - Okay, can we hurry, I'm so hungry Lincoln - I'll go, Ronnie Anne, warn me if they're already in. Ronnie Anne - Got it! a few minutes, Lynn and Michael go in Lincoln - Here, three hamburgers. Ronnie Anne and Lola - Thanks Lincoln! Lola - Oh no, there already here! Ronnie Anne - Quick grab the microphone and the receiver. pick up the microphones and the receivers Lincoln - Good, now the real thing happens. Lynn and Michael ordered, Michael asks the first question to her Michael - Lynn which sports do you play? Lynn - Well, uh... Lincoln - Okay Lynn, this answer is really easy for you, you just need to say, which sports do you play. Ronnie Anne - This fells like an RPG game, you know, when you need to answer right or something bad can happen. Lynn - Well, I play in many sports, but my favourites are football, soccer, basketball, baseball. I also like marcial arts like kickboxing, lucha libre and parkour. Michael - Wow, so many sports! I didn't know you were a sports enthusiast. Lynn - Well sports is my life. the helpers table Lincoln - So far so good... someone familiar comes in Lola - Oh no! Lincoln and Ronnie Anne - What is it? Lola - Lori is here!!! comes to the table Lori - Hey Lincoln, hey Lola, hi Ronnie Anne. All three - slowly Hi... Lori - What are you doing here? Lincoln - Well, you know, we're just eating, nothing more. Lori - Okay... I'm working the night shift. Lincoln - Oh, great to know it... Lori - Well, got to work. goes away from the table Ronnie Anne - This is really a bad timing. Lola - You can say that Loud! giggles Get it? Lincoln and Ronnie Anne - grunt Seriously? Lola - Sorry, I just had to do it. to Lynn and Michael, were both are already eating Michael - Wow, this hamburger is good. Lynn - Agree. Lincoln - Uh... Lynn, we have some problems, Lori is here. he said that, Lynn became nervous Michael - Is there something wrong Lynn? Lynn - not to be nervous Everything is fine... just was wondering why hamburgers are so good. Lola - Don't worry, we try to hide you from her. Ronnie Anne - Well, I guess that's too late. is walking to Lynn's and Michael's table Lori - Hi Lynn, who's that. Lynn - nervously Hi Lori, this is Michael. Michael - Hi, are you one of the older sisters? Lori - Yes, I'm the oldest sister. Wait a minute, are you dating? Lynn and Michael - What? No! We're just hanging around... Lori - Yeah right, this literally a great moment for you guys. Lynn - Yes it is. Michael - It is? Lori - Oh wait a minute, your being helped by Lincoln, Lola and Ronnie Anne right? three ran to Lori All three - Oh come on Lori! Michael - Wait, I don't get it. You were getting help from your two siblings and your friend, why? Lynn - Well, It's first time that I "date" someone, so I thought that they could help me. Michael - That means, you like me, a lot? Lynn - blushing Yes... Michael - Wow, I was not thinking about that, but now that I know this... I dont know what to say. Lori - Before you continue, sorry Lynn, I didn't know that you were helped. Lynn - It's okay. Michael - Well, I must say Lynn, I'm really jealous right now. Lynn - Jealous, why? Michael - Well you have siblings that can help you with the date, while I need to do things myself... Lynn - You're an only child! I didn't know about that. Michael - It's okay, I'm just really happy for you and about the liking me a lot, well I like you too, a lot. All - Really! Michael - Yeah, after I convinced you to a date, I was so proud of myself that I'm dating the best sports girl on school. Lynn - My gosh, I didn't know... so we're cool? Michael - We're cool. this conversation, everybody left Gus' Games and Grub Lynn - to the audience Well, I was thinking that I would mess up even with help, but everything turned to be alright and today I learned and important lesson. Never be afraid to show your feelings to somebody. Michael - Bye Lynn, had a great time with you! Lynn - I had a great time with you too. approached Michael kissed him on the cheek Michael - blushing Whoa, that was... Lynn - Unexpected? Guess not. laughs, suddenly Lana appears out of nowhere Lana - Well that is something interesting! THE END Trivia * This Story was inspired by this picture: Time for a Makeover by CoyoteRom on Deviantart. ** Originally I was going to do exactly like in the picture, Lola and Leni helping Lynn for the date, but than I decided that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne should help Lynn, because they have experience. ** I still kept Lola to the helpers because she knows how to have class. I didn't add Leni because than, it would be too many helping Lynn. ** Another reason is that for my first Episode Idea, I wanted to have Lincoln to be one of the main characters of the story. * This is the first time that Margo appears in one of my Episode Ideas, making her the first minor Character in one of my Episode Ideas. * This is also the first time I drew a picture on my tablet. Running Gags * Lynn saying "Well, uh..." when she needs to think or when she gets nervous. * Lana saying that she's not interested. Category:Episodes